fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyler
Skyler is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Skyler is a student studying Jewelry and Metals, a bachelor degree offered at the Toastwood Institute of Art. As an avid steampunk fan, she spends long hours after class crafting tons of accessories. Each year Skyler travels to Oniontown to take part in Sprocketworld, an underground steampunk convention. There, she shows off her newest costume in hopes of winning gold in the annual cosplay competition. Appearance Skyler has light skin and short red hair. She wears steampunk style clothing, resembling an off-white dress with a dark red tie held by a gold buckle worn with a brown and black-striped bodice held by a red belt with a gold buckle, a classic-style black hat with a white ribbon, brown cuffs with gold buckles, and light-rimmed eyeglasses, and black shoes with dark red laces and brown soles. Cleanup Her hair and outfit are remodeled. Styles Style B She wears a black long-sleeved shirt with golden tube-like edges, white gloves, brown tunic, gold-rimmed goggles with green lenses, white and red-striped skirt held by a brown belt and hanging pockets over a brown accent with rusty gold spots seen under it. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *6 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Mushrooms *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Mint Shavings **Shamrock, Cherry, Shamrock Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cotton Puffs *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Coconut Shavings *2 Cloudberries, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Beefy Bolognese *Crushida Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Mushrooms *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Cloveroni *Beefy Bolognese *Lucky Dust *4 Prosciutto *5 Mushrooms *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Chai Tea Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cookie, Blondie, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Carmel Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Mint Cream **Vanilla Icing **Key Lime Drizzle **Lucky Sevens Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Calypso Tofu Skewers (left) *6 Honey Mustard Hog Wings (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese (left) *6 Sausages (left) *6 Prosciutto (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *Pretzel Bread with Havarti Cheese *Light Grill *Ketchup *Sliced Salami *Sauteed Onions *Mushrooms *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Rico's Chili Holiday (Christmas) *Fruitcake Bread with Havarti Cheese *Light Grill *Cranberry Chuntey *Sliced Salami *Sauteed Onions *Mushrooms *Balsmic Dressing *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner C *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Coin **Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Mint Shavings **Shamrock **Chocolate Coin Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Irish Cream Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **3 Chocolate Coins *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Mint Shavings **Shamrock, Cherry, Shamrock Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Streusel Topping *Pistachios (All Over) *6 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Celtic Knot Crust *Pistachios (All Over) *6 Chocolate Coins (Inner Ring) *6 Cherries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Onions *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell with Pork *Diced Green Chiles *Onions *Lettuce *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Tofu *Furikake *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Lucky Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Tofu *Datemaki *Lucky Dust *Bubble Tea: **Iyokan Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pecan French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pecan French Toast *Mint Cream *Pistachios *Pecan French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Irish Cream Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Marinara Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Asiago Cheese (left) *6 Sausages (left) *6 Prosciutto (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Thick Crust *PastariO's Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Pizza Poppers (left) *6 Sausages (left) *6 Prosciutto (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Mushrooms *Mustard *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Boston Beanies *Blockbuster Butter *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo Gold **Small Raisin Duds Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Onions * Mushrooms * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Root Beer ** Small Cheddar Corn Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Italian Sausage on a Pretzel Bun * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Oninos * Mushrooms * Sausage Gravy * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Breakfast Blast ** Small Bacon Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Gingerbread Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Hokey Pokey *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks **Chocolate Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Pistachios *Waffle Cone, Chocolate Mint, Waffle Cone Holiday (Holi) *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Gingerbread Cookie with Dried Jackfruit **Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks **Chocolate Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Syrup *Pistachios *Waffle Cone, Kaju Katli, Waffle Cone Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Honey Mustard Hog Wings (All) * 2 Aji Amarillo Tofu Skewers (All) * 2 Cheese Cubes (All) * 2 French Fries (All) * Awesome Sauce Dip Holiday (Mardi Gras) * 6 Vieux Carré Hog Wings (All) * 2 Aji Amarillo Tofu Skewers (All) * 2 Cheese Cubes (All) * 2 Crawdads (All) * Creole Crab Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Long John with Chocolate Mousse ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Caramel Drizzle * Regular French Cruller ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Chips Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Long John with Chocolate Mousse ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Mint Drizzle ** Caramel Drizzle * Regular French Cruller ** Chocolate Icing ** Lucky Sevens Papa's Bakeria To Go! *Chocolate Chip Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Streusel Topping *Pistachios (All Over) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Celtic Knot Crust *Pistachios (All Over) *8 Chocolate Coins (Inner Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: Rank 13 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 58 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 27 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Chocolate Coin. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lucky Dust. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Chocolate Coins and Pistachios. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, she is unlocked with Fizzo Gold. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She lost to Sasha in the second round of the Mango Division, but she did earned enough votes to get to the third place along with Gremmie. *2017: She lost to Trishna in the first round of Honeydew Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Skyler's name comes from Skystone, which refers to Remnants of Skystone, one of Flipline's old games. Also, her outfit is based off the same game. *Her order combinations in Papa's Wingeria/HD are similar to that of Scooter's. *She is the fifth customer who doesn't wear a regular outfit in a Flipdeck. *Skyler goes to the Crustwich Theater weekly to watch a Midnight Movie with Brody. Order Tickets Skyler Wingeria.png|Skyler's Wingeria order Skyle hot.png|Skyler's Hot Doggeria order Skyler-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler Cup.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria regular order Skyler FHD.png|Skyler's Freezeria HD order Skyler St.png|Skyler's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler Pastaria.png|Skyler's Pastaria regular order Skyler's Freezeria To Go order.png|Skyler's Freezeria To Go! order Skyler St Paddy.png|Skyler's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler normal.png|Skyler's Donuteria regular order Skyler wingeria.png|Skyler's Wingeria HD order Skyler PTG.png|Skyler's Pizzeria To Go! order Skyler's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Skyler's Cheeseria order during Christmas Skyler's Cheeseria Order.png|Skyler's Cheeseria regular order Skyler Paddy CTG.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Skyler (Regular).png|Skyler's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Skyler cupcakeria HD.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler CHD Regular.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-01-12 at 9.39.25 PM.png|Skyler's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Skyler's Regular Bakeria order.png|Skyler's Bakeria regular order skylertmhs.png|Skyler's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day skylertmh.png|Skyler's Taco Mia HD regular order Skylersushih.PNG|Skyler's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papa's Sushiria Skyler (Regular).png|Skyler's Sushiria regular order Skyler Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Skyler's Taco Mia To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Skyler's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Skyler (Holiday).png|Skyler's Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Pancakeria HD Skyler (Regular).png|Skyler's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1220.JPG|Skyler's Pizzeria HD order during New Year IMG 1219.JPG|Skyler's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Skyler (Holiday).png|Skyler's Hot Doggeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Hot Doggeria HD Skyler (Regular).png|Skyler's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Skyler (Holiday).png|Skyler's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Skyler (Regular).png|Skyler's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.12.41 PM.png|Skyler's Scooperia/HD order during Holi Skyler's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Skyler's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Skyler (Holiday).jpg|Skyler's Scooperia To Go! order during Holi Papa's Scooperia To Go! Skyler (Regular).jpg|Skyler's Scooperia To Go! regular order 3E2F6272-E0FB-49ED-B551-C748ABAAE6AD.jpeg|Skyler's Pancakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day 2D40816C-0C9B-4165-91A0-BBD82AD52B0C.jpeg|Skyler's Pancakeria To Go! regular order E5183975-6DDB-4CE1-B661-ADB9F160D82B.jpeg|Skyler's Wingeria To Go! order during Mardi Gras D0EDE559-70DF-4B61-9828-5C4B88F7F155.jpeg|Skyler's Wingeria To Go! regular order Skyler’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Skyler's Donuteria To Go! order during St.Paddy's Day. Skyler’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Skyler's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 221C2D78-B8B0-4E3D-B56C-86D247602CF3.jpeg|Skyler’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Christmas 405C1AA1-41D7-4C34-B4F5-0775325BC549.jpeg|Skyler’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 2B7805F4-9ABB-4E08-BDDB-6CFBCD9AA016.jpeg|Skyler’s Bakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy’s Day 0FB44B18-531E-40FE-8C6C-B25E1BCE85A5.jpeg|Skyler’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery skyler1.PNG skyler playing game machine.png Skylerperfect.png|Perfect score on Skyler! Skyler outside of wingeria.png kenji and skyler.png|Skyler and Kenji watching a baseball match in Griller Stadium pinch and skyler.png|Skyler and Pinch Hitwell watching a baseball match in Griller Stadium Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 4.png Skyler's pleasedom.PNG Skyler in Papa's Pastaria.png Edna perfect.png|Edna and Skyler get perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.16.29.png|Skyler not happy with such donuts Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png|Skyler is not pleased with her order in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.32.14.png|Skyler plays Cactus McCoy Bandicam 2016-09-29 20-12-40-395.jpg Skyler perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Skyler Skyler receive her outfit B.PNG|Skyler receives her gift from Clover in Sushiria Perfect Sundae - Skyler (HD).png|Perfect sundae! Perfect Wings - Skyler (HD).png|Skyler goes to gold with perfect wings in Wingeria HD! Perfect Cupcakes - Skyler (TG).png|Perfect in Cupcakeria To Go! Perfect Taco - Skyler (HD).png|Gold and Perfect Nacho Carnitas for Skyler! Perfect Taco - Skyler (2).png|Perfect Nacho Carnitas for Skyler yet again! Perfect Sushi - Skyler.png|Bronze and Perfect Sushi for Skyler! Perfect Taco - Skyler (TG).png|Perfect taco in Taco Mia To Go! IMG 1898.PNG|Skyler and Peggy Screenshot_2018-08-06-15-32-14.jpg IMG_0208.PNG IMG_6664.JPG|Skyler & Austin over the moon with their perfect cookie sundae! IMG_0627.PNG Screen Shot 2018-10-26 at 11.32.01 AM.png IMG_0654.PNG|Pancakeria HD IMG_0957.PNG IMG_1270.PNG IMG 1504.PNG Skyler Nervous.png Skyler Not Pleased.png IMG_2213.PNG IMG_1564.PNG IMG_1551.PNG IMG_1534.PNG IMG_1856.PNG Εικόνα Viber 2019-06-23 16-42-26.jpg Angry Skyler.png IMG 1966.PNG 3B6D0B68-C56D-4DD3-9C5A-B4AF69072D79.png D0DC3AE2-AA36-4664-B313-981596124B2B.png Skyler and Julep.png Skyler and Olivia.png Doan and Skyler.png Fan Art Skyler art.png Skyler RoS.png|A Remnants of Skystone version of Skyler Skyler pony.png|Pony Skyler by ScooterGirl1500 Skyler.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again! BoredSkyler.png pixel skyler new.png|By LavenderSunset Skyler win zpsd4retjgf.png|Made on Recolor.me SkylerChibiMaker.jpg|Skyler Chibi Maker Skyler and Scooter By NyanNyanSensei.jpg|Scooter and Skyler by NyanNyanSensei skyler without glasses.png|Skyler without glasses Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Johnny, Gremmie, James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo Skylerthing.jpeg|by LazyLilac Episode Skyler.PNG||By RedRubyTwilight Flipline - Skyler.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Skyler pl:Skyler no:Skyler Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:S Characters